El Mundo de Hoy Capitulo I
by Magopuki
Summary: El Mundo del Futuro, creado por Final Fantasy como inspiración, pero muy real! Disfruta la gran aventura de Tommy en este mundo del futuro creado hoy.Inspirado en la saga de Final Fantasy.1er Capitulo de la saga.


_**El Mundo de Hoy**_

_**Sonaba el tlf en la oscura habitación, Rinngg Rinnggg Rinnngggggg!!...**_

_**Allí estaba Pablo, con su rostro de soñador y sus 21 años de edad, la sonrisa en sus labios, cabello rubio, una franela ajustada al torso de color verde manzana y un piercing en su ceja izquierda en forma de caracol. Reposando en su mano, una Rosa roja, con una nota...En el suelo había una botella de vino a medio llenar, un par de copas y el tlf celular...**_

_**Rinngggg Rinnngggg Ringgggg - seguía sonando el teléfono - **_

_**Su pantalón estaba arrugado como si hubiese intentado quitárselo a la fuerza, su mirada perdida en el infinito, esos ojos azules daban la impresión de un llamado, un pedido urgente de auxilio, su pelo estaba peinado en perfecto orden, era casi un monumento artesanal.**_

_**Rinnnggggg Ringggggg Ringgggg - no cesaba el sonido del teléfono - **_

_**Pablo había acordado encontrarse con Cecilia el día de hoy, iban a asistir al concierto de "Cacofonía Simulada" que tanto habían esperado, tenia 2 entradas que le consiguió Tommy su amigo de la Cyber Torre a cambio de la cápsulas de felicidad que escaseaban tanto.Ah las cápsulas de felicidad, muchos hablaban de ellas y pocos sabían en realidad como encontrarlas o fabricarlas, Pablo era uno de los contados que conocía sus secretos, y lo buscaban mucho en estos días, que diferencia a tiempos pasados, donde todo era mas ligero, todo era hasta si se quiere "mas frío", la internet había desaparecido y dado paso a las cápsulas de felicidad.**_

_**El recordaba aquellos lugares a donde iba cuando navegaba por la red, recordaba sus cyber encuentros y la necesidad de chatear toda la noche con alguien que no conocía, era todo tan diferente antes...era como mas normal, la existencia de cyber cafés por todos lados y la gente se sentía bien con tan solo recibir un correo diciendo "Te quiero", eso era uno de los anagramas mas significativos de esa época perdida.Tommy era uno de los pocos que aún mantenía en funcionamiento en la Cyber Torre lo que antes se conocía como Cyber Café, un grupo de neo obsidianas (como se hacían llamar ellos mismos) se la pasaba allí discutiendo sobre los viejos tiempos.**_

_**Rinnngggggg Rinnnggggg Ringgggggg - seguía sonando -**_

_**Tommy iba camino de regreso a su cyber torre, ya estaba hecho, tenía en sus manos el info paquete y las cápsulas de felicidad, apuro una de las cápsulas en su oído, la introdujo con cuidado y la presiono dándole un giro de 30 grados en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, la cápsula dejo salir un liquido neuronal lleno de nanobots que se insertaron rápidamente en el liquido acuoso pasando a través del tímpano y empezando a generar una armonía de sonidos mágicos...ohhh que inmenso placer eran las cápsulas de felicidad, cada cápsula tenia una duración de 30 días, tiempo en el que los nanites se insertaban en el cerebro y desarrollan una sensación de "felicidad" artificial en el huésped, haciendo que su vida fuese mas llevadera.Milagros de la ciencia, aunque los neo obsidianas decían que el Chamán (quien era el líder de la nueva era) había instaurado este método para controlarlos a ellos.**_

_**El liquido llego a su tímpano y sintió un gran alivio, un placer inmenso, una sensación de relax total, su cuerpo era una pluma que flotaba apaciblemente en medio de un huracán, ahora podía hacer mejor las cosas.En sus manos aún tenia otra cápsula y el info paquete, cosas que guardo en el bolsillo lateral de su chaqueta.**_

_**Apresuro el paso hacia la Cyber Torre...**_

_**Rinngggg Ringgggg Ringggg - de nuevo el teléfono - , pero esta vez se activo la contestadora de voz : " Hola es Pablo, ahora ano te puedo atender pues ando probando la nueva formula, dejame tu impresión y te contactare antes de 3 ciclos, gracias" Piuuuuu (tono de alarma ) "Hola Pablo es Cecilia, estoy esperándote en Elemental Boulevard ¿que te pasa que no llegas? no pienses que me dejaras esperando nuevamente medio ciclo hasta que salga el 2do Sol !!! esta vez me tienes que llevar al concierto,he esperado mucho por esto!!! " Fin del mensaje - grabando impresión Dactilar piuuuuuuuuuu Crack!.- Impresión Grabada, Cecilia Humbert casilla 23015678901234 El Mundo de Hoy.**_

_**Dejo de sonar el teléfono, en el suelo, yacía Pablo, inerte, blanco, pálido, muerto.La nueva era de la felicidad había comenzado.**_

_**(Continuara)**_


End file.
